The Lust of King Lucian
by GodsAngel1
Summary: Susan has been taken in by the goddess Sapphire while Peter has gone to stay with the god Blade. All is well in Narnia but in the dark a new king is rising and this king is out for the blood of Caspian. But what happens when he meets high queen Susan.
1. Sapphire and Blade

"Its time to go," said Aslan.

Susan looked back at Caspian once more and smiled. 'Goodbye Caspian, please never forget me.' As she got ready to go through the portal with Peter and female voice cried out. Everyone turned to see who had said stop.

"Goddess," whispered Caspian. There stood a long blue haired beauty with piercing diamond eyes, it the was the beautiful goddess Sapphire who just happened to be Susan's godmother.

"Sapphire," spoke Aslan.

"Aslan, just what do you think you are doing," said the high goddess Sapphire. "You should have told me that Susan's time in Narnia was over,"

"And you should of told me that Peter's time was up," said the high god Blade who appeared next to her.

"Sapphire, Blade it is the children's time to go home," explained Aslan.

"Oh now there children, didn't you just say earlier that they are now old. Now you call them children. You really make me laugh dear sweet cousin,"

"Cousin," said Lucy.

"Yes, Sapphire is my half cousin," said Aslan.

"Wait hold on I'm confused what is going on here," spoke Edmund.

"You may decide that Susan and Peter are no longer welcome to stay in Narnia," spoke Sapphire.

"I didn't say that,"

"But I say they do not have to go back to that world of theres if they choose not to."

"We don't," said Peter.

"You guardians can choose to keep you with them in there land if they see fit," explained Blade.

"Guardians," repeated Lucy.

"Guardians, protectors, godparents, what ever you want to call them. Each of you four have one. Susan already knows that I'm here's," said Sapphire.

"I am Peter's," proclaimed Blade.

"Aslan is Lucy's," explained Sapphire.

"Who's mine," asked Edmund.

"The white witch was yours. That is, until she turned evil, now Aslan is your guardian," she told him. Edmund was unpleased to hear that the white witch used to be his guardian. 'That explains why she was always trying to control me,'

"Anyway enough small talk the bottom line is Peter is going with me to live in Ambergris while Susan goes with Sapphire to live in Gardenia and Edmund and Lucy will stay with there beloved Aslan in Narnia," explained Blade.

"I see. If that is your verdict Blade then I can't deny you,"said Aslan. "You must do as the gods command," he told Peter and Susan.

"They must, only if they are staying,"

"Of course I'm staying," declared Peter.

"Susan," asked Caspian questionably.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," she said.

"Good. Then we should go." Blade told them. Sapphire turned to Caspian and smiled. "Don't worry dear prince, I'll gladly let you visit my princess when ever you wish. Of course you'll have to find the gates of Gardenia first,"

"Caspian is a king now Sapphire and Susan is high queen remember," corrected Aslan.

"I believe I know that Aslan but I wish to acknowledge Caspian as prince and as you know I've always called my Susan a princess. When my dear has married only then will I call her my queen. Now if you don't mind I'm on a tight schedule. I have to get going,"

"As do I. I've been away from my throne far too long," said Blade. "Come Peter, made haste,"

"Peter," sighed Lucy.

"Don't be sad Lucy, I'll be sure to visit you. We won't be far away from each other so there's nothing to be sad about. I'll see you soon," he gave her a hug and smiled. He shook Edmund's hand then hugged his sister Susan. Then he turned to Caspian. "Be a good King,"

"I will," he told him.

He nodded then left his left and joined Blade. Blade waved goodbye to everyone and blew a kiss to Sapphire. She turned away disgusted. The ground shook and lightening struck down and in a flash Peter and Blade were gone.

"That man is something else," she said.

"You don't like him," asked Lucy. Sapphire looked down at her and smiled. "Dear child how you amuse me so,"

"There married Lucy," explained Susan.

"Married," said Lucy, Edmund, and Caspian.

"If your married why don't you live together," asked Edmund.

"Because I don't want to leave Gardenia and he doesn't want to leave Ambergris. Besides who said we have to live with each other. I'm perfectly happy with our long distance relationship as is he and its not like we don't ever see each other, he comes over everyday,"

"Doesn't he find that tiring,"

"Apparently not."

"Sapphire, you must be tired would you care to rest awhile," asked Aslan.

"No, I must be going home," she said.

"Of course,"

"I guess this is goodbye again," Susan said to Caspian, Lucy, and Edmund.

"We'll come visit," her sister said.

"I'll write to you everyday," Caspian told her. She smiled and hugged him tight. She hugged her brother and sister and lastly Aslan.

"Take care daughter of Eve,"

"I will," she told him. She followed behind Sapphire and Caspian watched her walk away and disappear into the air.

"Goodbye, Susan" he whispered after she left.


	2. King Lucian

**1 YEAR LATER**

"Its been one day since I have returned and your already mad,"

"I'm not mad,"

"Then what's wrong,"

"Nothings wrong,"

"Then you must be pregnant," he said.

"If I was pregnant I would have told you," said Sapphire.

"Really,"

"Yes really."

"Why do you two always have to fight," asked Peter annoyed.

"This is not a fight Peter, this is a discussion," said Blade.

"Where's Susan, I'm in need of her presence,"

"Her highness is out taking a walk goddess," answered one of the servant.

* * *

High queen Susan was out in the forest gazing around in the woods of Narnia. She walked together with her maid Serra up until they reached an old bridge. Susan moved to cross the bridge but Serra quickly stopped her by pulling on her arm. Susan looked back at her confused by her action.

"What is it," she said.

"Your highness, I think we should go back. Those woods are unsafe," spoke Serra.

"Unsafe, how so,"

"On the other side is Talemann territory, the dark land of Narnia." she explained.

"Talemann, I've never heard of such a place, who lives there," asked Susan.

"Creatures of the night roam in those lands, the dark King Lucius is their leader,"

"King Lucius, I've never heard of him before."

"No one talks of him. The very thought of him gives people chills. He is as dark as his father before him," said Serra.

"Who speaks so illy of my king," said a voice. The two girls looked all around trying to find the source of the one speaking but they saw no one. "You, you are high queen Susan of Narnia, so the rumors of your beauty really are true."

"Who are you," she said still looking around.

"I am merely a scout. What are you doing here queen,"

"I was walking,"

"Oh I see. Planning to take a walk to the other side of Narnia where the dead roam freely and the living suffer dearly."

"Not anymore. Why do you not show yourself,"

"I feel no need to."

"Is that how you respect royalty, come down now you pest and show yourself," shouted Serra.

"Bite you tongue you filthy servant girl," said the voice rudely.

"You will not talk that way to her." commanded Susan. The voice was silent for a minute then laughed. "My apologies your highness. I fear my mouth has run away with me again. How foolish of me to upset a queen of Narnia,"

"Your highness let's go please," whispered the young girl.

"Oh yes, you should go. This is not the best place for two young girls such as yourselves, especially you your highness,"

"I'll have you know I'm seventeen."

"Like I said, young. Creatures will be on your trail if you don't leave now, many of the demons here have a thing for young blood," he told them.

"Your highness let's go," cried Serra. She tugged on Susan's arm until she finally moved and the two made there way back to Gardenia.

"Until next time Queen Susan,"

"Hurry your highness," said Serra.

They rushed back until they were close by the gates of Gardenia then they stopped and rested. "I can't believe we talked to a Talemannian, the goddess will not be pleased if she finds out." cried Serra.

"I wonder who he was," said Susan.

"For all we know he could have been King Lucian himself,"

"I highly doubt that,"

"Highly doubt what," asked Sapphire behind them.

"Goddess," bowed Serra.

"Nothing godmother, its nothing important,"

"I've been looking all over for you. The servants said you went for a walk, did you enjoy yourself,"

"Yes I did...but goddess, may I ask you something,"

"When have I ever denied you a question, what is it my princess,"

"Well...can you tell me about King Lucian," she asked. Serra looked at her in shock "Your highness," she whispered..

"King Lucian, has he caught your heart or something," teased Sapphire.

"No, I just was curious...will you tell me,"

"In the dark hills of Narnia away from all light stays the fearful King who's heart is of coal. He is surrounded by death, blood and corpse, he is the high king of the underworld Lucian, the third cousin of Caspian, who hates all and loves only to kill. He is the dark knight of Narnia, a plague to the land. He is a blood thirty demon who lusts for power. He has the eyes of a hawk and the senses of a wolf. He is sharp and quick witted and not known to show mercy towards his victims," explained Sapphire.

"He's that bad,"

"Still interested in him,"

"Interested in Lucian, what about Caspian," interrupted Blade.

"I'm not interested in King Lucian,"

"Then why talk about him. Unless you've been told about him or actually met him," said Blade. Serra held in a gasp as Blade made that comment. She looked at Susan who looked at her then back down at the ground.

"Oh leave the girl alone Blade go destroy something, thats all your good for,"

"So you admit it, you are angry with me,"

"I'm annoyed,"

"Not surprising. Well I guess I'll go and let you work out your woman issues. Call me when your not having one of your mood swings,"

"Why you little..-" He was gone. "I hate that man. Come Susan, Serra, I wish to know all about your walk today," said Sapphire as she lead the way back to the castle.

* * *

Past the black bridge and beyond the forest lied the dead city of Talemann. There where gruesome creatures lie and the dark knight King Lucian resides. Upon his throne he sits, a man in his early twenties with long black hair and dark blue eyes. He is the demon of the night, the high king of the dead that has been known to have killed more than a thousand people with one single stoke of his blade.

"My king, I'm pleased to see you have returned," said his advisor Marcus. "Did you enjoy yourself,"

"As a matter of fact I did. I met someone I didn't expect to see today,"

"Really my king," he said as he noticed the smirk on Lucian's face. 'Who ever this person was they had surely put the king in a good mood.' thought Marcus.

"Hopefully I will be able to meet her once more,"

"Her your majesty,"

"Yes, the one who is said to be the most beautiful girl in all the land."

"Who, may I ask, is this beautiful lady my king," asked Marcus.

"The one who currently says with Sapphire in Gardenia, high queen Susan of Narnia," Lucian answered.

"High queen Susan," he repeated. "You met her," he said shocked.

"For a moment, though she was unaware of my identity,"

"Is she really as beautiful as people say,"

"Much more Marcus, much more. Her hair is long and her eyes are mesmerizing. Her lips I imagine taste as delicious as they look and her form...she has a body fit for a goddess. I can only dream of the treasures that hide behind her clothing." said Lucian lustfully.

"It sounds like his majesty is very interested in the young queen," remarked Marcus.

"King Lucian, I didn't even know he knew what a woman was," spoke Derek, the leading general of the Talemann army.

"She's not just any woman," said Lucian.

"I can tell. This girl has a real affect on you,"

"I suppose she does," said Lucian rising from his throne. "I believe that for the first time in my life I want a queen by my side," Marcus and Derek stared at him shocked by his words. "I want Queen Susan to be mine and mine alone," he told them.

"Your majesty, Queen Susan is a queen of Narnia, it won't be easy getting her especially with Aslan there," explained Marcus.

"Not to mention her guardian Sapphire and her husband Blade,"

"Also there are her brothers and her sister and lastly-"

"Your cousin King Caspian, who is said to be in love with her," added Derek. Lucian's expression suddenly changed when he heard Caspian's name.

"Caspian," he said angrily. "You dare say his name in my presence,"

"Forgive me my king,"

"Prepare the horses, I think its about time we pay Sapphire a little visit," said Lucian. Marcus and Derek looked at each other then went off to carry out the king's order.

"Soon your highness, you will be mine," he told himself as he smirked evily.


	3. Caspian

The bright sun rises from below and shines over the world. The earth awakens and at this moment queen Susan is outside walking through the streets of Gardenia. Alone she walks with her long flowing hair dancing in the wind behind her. A little ways away young prince Caspian watches at she walks out into the woods. He follows behind but in secret so she doesn't see him. He stops when they come to a lake. He hides behind a tree and watches her as she kneels and begins to dip her hands in the water. She washes her arms and then runs her fingers through her hair.

She stands up and walks in, fully clothed. Caspian watches in awe as she begins to gracefully swim in the water. He holds his breath and leans in closer to see her better. Susan, who was still not aware of his presence closed her eyes and let the water carry her. The sun beat down on her form making her look even more glamorous and her hair swam with her as she moved with the water.

Caspian who had just begun to breathe again took a step forward so now he was beside the tree. Susan had still not noticed him. As she dove underwater Caspian took a few more steps closer. She had not come up yet so he moved closer. Again she had not come up yet so he moved even closer, so close he was already standing by the water. He looked in trying to see if he could see her but he saw nothing.

That's when he started to worry. "Susan," he called. Nothing. She still had not risen from underwater nor could he see her. At that moment Caspian began to panic. He took off his jacket and shoes and dived into the water. He swam and looked all around for Susan. 'Susan where are you,' he thought. He swam further and it was then that he saw Susan. Her back was turned to him and from what he could tell she was unconscious. He quickly swan to her and took hold of her. Susan, who actually wasn't unconscious, panicked when something took hold of her. Caspian swan up while holding Susan by her midsection, he didn't even notice her struggling. When they got to the surface Susan faced him and gasped.

"Caspian,"

"Are you alright," he said out of breath.

"Alright, what are you talking about?"

"You were drowning," said Caspian. Susan looked at him strangely.

"I wasn't drowning," she replied.

"You weren't," he said. Susan laughed and shook her head. Caspian looked away embarrassed. He swam back to shore with Susan following behind him.

"What gave you the idea that I was drowning?" she asked.

"You were down there so long I just assumed…"

"How did you know I was even out here?" said Susan. Caspian froze. He looked at Susan who smirked. "You were following me." It was more of a statement than a question. Caspian nodded truthfully as he gazed into her eyes, he knew he couldn't lie to her. Susan just smiled and walked off. Caspian watched as he walked away with her wet clothes clinging to her tightly. He followed her back up to the palace but stopped when she headed towards her room. He thought about following her and starting a conversation but he was too nervous and didn't know what to say.

"What are you doing here," said a voice behind him. Caspian jumped. It was Peter. He stood behind Caspian glaring at him from head to toe. "Why are you all wet?"

"I fell," he spoke with his strong accent.

"You fell," said Peter.

"Into the lake, I fell into the lake,"

"Well how did that happen," asked Peter questionably.

"It just did," answered Caspian. He cleared his throat and bowed. Peter watched him as he walked the opposite direction to the guest room where he resided.

In the queens chambers Susan was in the bath soaking in rose petals. She smiled as she thought back to the previous moments with Caspian. She knew all along that he was following her from the beginning but she would never let him know that. Her maid came in and filled the tub with olive oil. "It's supposed to make you skin real smooth," she said. Susan thanked her and the woman bowed then left.

In the grand palace Sapphire was sitting upon her thrown fanning herself. She felt relaxed until her advisor Jinx came running in screaming.

"Goddess,"

"What," said Sapphire plainly?

"Goddess,"

"What," she said a little louder.

"Goddess," he repeated as he ran around.

"WHAT," she yelled standing and dropping her fan.

"Lucian is headed this way," said Jinx.

"WHAT," she screamed. "What do you mean Lucian is headed this way."

"I'm telling you he's heading this way towards Gardenia, Lucian, the Lucian," he said fearfully.

You mean Lucian, King Lucian. The same King Lucian who rules Telemann, the dark land of Narnia, that Lucian,"

"Yes goddess," Jinx panicked. Sapphire dropped and sank down in her seat.

"Oh no, why today, I don't need this right now,"

"Goddess what are we going to do. What if he declares war, what if he tries to take over Gardenia, (gasp) what if he tries to kidnap you?"

"Jinx stop panicking its driving me crazy and I need to think,"

"My apologies all mighty one," he said sinking back. Sapphire stood up and paced. Jinx followed close behind her.

"Why is Lucian coming here," wondered Sapphire.

"He's probably coming to cause terror and steal the throne," muttered Jinx.

"Quit your negativity Jinx, you want to curse us all,"

"Sorry goddess but you never know, these things can happen,"

"With you saying it those things probably will happen." She said. Sapphire stopped and sighed. "I have no choice; I'll have to let him in,"

"Wha what, let him in, your going to bring King LUCIAN in HERE,"

"He has a reason for coming unannounced; I want to know what that reason is,"

"But why can't you just go outside the gates of Gardenia instead of him coming in here." asked Jinx.

"There's no point in doing that now. I sense he's already at the gate,"

"At the gate, oh my god, what do we do, what do we do,"

"Let him in," ordered Sapphire.

"Alright let him…WHAT, let him in, are you serious,"

"Very serious now let him in Jinx before he grows tempted to break down my gate," she said. Jinx sighed but did as the goddess commanded. He opened the gate and met Lucian, his advisor and his general outside. He stood frightened and shaken by the sight of the three, Lucian could tell. He smiled darkly.

"Hello Jinx," he said. Jinx fainted that very second. Lucian smirked then walking in with his two men following. They were directed into the grand palace where Sapphire stood waiting for them.

"Sapphire," said Lucian.

"Don't call me Sapphire Lucian, remember I'm your superior,"

"My apologies dear goddess, how could I forget that I'm merely a king and do not match in status when it comes to you, please forgive me,"

"Are you going to tell me why you're here or do I have to guess,"

"Well if you want me to be straightforward then I will, I'm here to see Susan,"

"Susan,"

"Queen Susan," he said correcting himself.

"You mean to tell me that you are here to see my princess Susan,"

"If you refuse me this then I'll gladly take my leave," said Lucian. Sapphire looked at his face with disgust.

"The thought of seeing Susan and you talking gives me a stomach ache, what are you friends now? She's bathing so she's unavailable,"

"Then perhaps another time then,"

"Perhaps," agreed Sapphire. Lucian bowed and walked away. Jinx who stood hiding behind the door ran over to the Sapphire once the three men were gone.

"Goddess, why did he want to see Queen Susan, what's going on Goddess?"

Sapphire sat on her throne and brought her hand up to her chin. "Strange,"

What's strange? What's strange goddess?"

"Susan was asking me about Lucian just a while ago. And now here Lucian is asking for Susan, it's strange,"

"Do you think…maybe they have been seeing each other," said Jinx.

"Lucian and Susan, impossible, Lucian doesn't even like people, especially woman."

"Queen Susan and King Lucian, what if they are attracted to each other, what if he decides to make her his queen?"

"Then that would definitely change the future of Narnia," answered Sapphire.

"What are you going to do goddess? Are you going to confront the queen about this," asked Jinx.

"No, we'll just sit back and see how things unfold," she told him. Jinx looked at her worried but Sapphire just took her fan and started fanning herself like before.

"Strange, how come he left without putting up a fight," she said.


	4. Jealousy

As Lucian was leaving the palace he came in view of Caspian, who was making his way over to see Sapphire. The two looked at each other in disgust. "You, what are you doing here," said Caspian.

"Do you know who your talking to, we maybe related but that does not give you the right to address me in any way you see fit _prince_ Caspian," said Lucian.

"Its King Caspian," growled the young king. "King, I see no king, the only king here is me, all you are is a silly little medaling brat," spat Lucian as he moved in on his young cousin.

"What's going on," came a female voice. Caspian and Lucian turned their heads and saw Susan staring at them. Lucian gazed at her lustfully. She was wearing a thin black sleeveless gown that barely touched the ground and a long white see through robe. Her hair was down and tucked behind her ear, still slightly damp.

Caspian would have stared at her longer had not Lucian been present. His eyes turned back to his dark cousin. "Lucian, weren't you just about to leave," he spoke. "I was," Lucian replied. He left Caspian's side and made his way over to Susan. "Your highness," he said. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm king Lucian," he said taking hold of her hand. He kissed her hand gently and slightly bowed. Susan's cheeks reddened a little.

"King Lucian," repeated Susan.

Lucian smirked as she said his name. He closed his eyes and took in her scent of flowers and strawberries. 'Absolutely delicious,' he thought. Susan looked down embarrassed as if she had heard his thoughts.

Caspian looked at his cousin in anger and stormed over and stood in between Lucian ans Susan. "You don't belong here Lucian so why are you here," he said.

"I don't believe you are at a position to tell me where I do and do not belong Caspian, I also don't believe you have the authority to question me," said the dark king.

"Now boys, play nice," said Sapphire who came out of her throne room with the frightened Jinx behind her. "I could here you all screaming from my throne, can't you two just get along,"

"My apologies goddess for the interruption," said Lucian bowing slightly.

"Goddess he has no right to be here," cut in Caspian.

"I don't believe you are the ruler of these lands Caspian, therefore you have no say in the matter at hand. But no matter, I was just heading out," he said.

Lucian turned back to Susan and kissed her hand once more. "Until next time my queen," he said seductively. He smiled at Sapphire and threw a deadly glare at Caspian then walked away with Marcus and Derek following behind him.

Sapphire sighed and walked back back to her throne. "Well that was interesting," commented Jinx. There was only Susan and Caspian in the hall now. Susan looked at the young king but he avoided her gaze. He was embarrassed by the scene with his cousin. When Susan was about to call out his name he quickly bowed to her and walked off. Susan watched him go feeling a sudden pain in her heart.

"What a perfect match we would make, Susan and I," said Lucian as he sat on his throne. "Without a doubt my king," agreed Marcus.

"I could tell she wanted me nearly as much as I wanted her, I could see the desire in her eyes although she appeared to be shy,"  
"How could she not want you my king, you're ten time the man that cousin of yours will ever be. Every one could tell the queen was taken by you, why do you think Caspian was so jealous," said Derek.

"He wouldn't be jealous if he already had Susan's love. This proves he has doubts of him having Susan. He knows he can't compare with you, if you're around he doesn't have a chance, thats why he kept putting pressure on the fact that you didn't belong there," explained Marcus.

Lucian smirked. "Of course, it all makes perfect sense. Oh Caspian, how predictable you are little cousin,"

"So what's your next course of action," asked Derek. "Soon general, soon," remarked Lucian.


	5. Shocking News

Terrible news struck Caspian when he returned to the castle two days later. According to Aslan, Lord Charles of the west lands was coming over with his daughter Ophelia, his soon to be bride. "My what," Caspian said shocked.

"Lady Ophelia, she's is your fiancee," said Aslan. Caspian shook his head, pacing up and down. Lucy and Edward watched him in concern. "How," he soon asked.

"An agreement your uncle made with him when you were younger,"

"My uncle's dead, I'm king now and I say no to all of this," Caspian shouted.

"My king, please calm down," spoke Lucy softly as she stepped up besides Aslan. Caspian kept pacing.

"I know how you feel king Caspian but I'm sorry to say that this can't be undone," said Aslan.

"It can and it will. When does Lord, what ever his name is arrive?" asked Caspian stopping in front of the three.

"Lord Charles and Lady Ophelia have just arrived as of this second," announced Aslan.

"What," shouted Caspian.

The sound of the trumpet was heard and the doors soon opened. Caspian, Lucy, Edward, and Aslan, watched as Lord Charles entered with his daughter at his side. Caspian had to admit, Ophelia was pretty, round brown eyes, long golden locks and fair skin, she of course could not compare to the beauty of Susan.

"Welcome Lord Charles and Lady Ophelia, may I say you look lovelier than ever," said Aslan as they bowed. Ophelia looked at Caspian, a smile on her face. He unfortunately looked away as if disgusted by the sight of her. Her stomach tumbled and she quickly looked down sadly.

"Thank you for having us as your guests," said Lord Charles in a heavy British accent. "Unfortunately it appears that my visit is it be cut short due to urgent matters to attend to in the eastern lands," Caspian smirked.

"Really, so sorry to see that you can't stay longer," he said cheerfully. Charles looked at him oddly but then smirked.

"Dear Ophelia shall remain though, to keep you company my king," Ophelia looked at Caspian again but he avoided her eyes. He gave Charles a small smile then walked out of the room. Lucy and Edward moved to follow him but Aslan whispered a soft "no," stopped the two dead in their tracks. Lucy looked at him questionably but he just smiled.

"Lucy, Edward, why don't you show our guests to their rooms, you must be tired after your long journey," he told them. The two nodded and followed Lucy and Edward as they headed out of the large throne room.

Caspian stood outside of the castle pacing in deep thought. 'What am I going to do. How will I face Susan.' Susan. The thought of her now brought tears to his eyes. How was he going to tell the woman he loved that he was now engaged to another, and what would he reaction be. 'So many unanswered questions.' he thought.

Ophelia watched him from the window of her new room. She was hurt to see that he didn't approve of her. She couldn't think of any reason why he would act so indifferent towards her unless...he was with another. She had heard rumors that he was involved with Queen Susan but she didn't' take then to heart because she saw no hard evidence.

Of course, she couldn't cancel out the possibility. He could be in a relationship with her right now and that could be the answer to why he wasn't so excited about her visit. Or another possibility could be that he's just nervous to be getting married to someone he's never met before. In truth that's how she felt. Luckily she had gotten over her nerves the moment she walked into the room with her father and laid eyes on the handsome king.

Her heart melted seeing how beautiful he looked and hearing his amazing voice with that intoxicating accent. Unfortunately he didn't give off the same reaction towards her. It did hurt but Ophelia was determined to win his heart even if it killed her. She couldn't just give up, her father would be furious and more importantly it would bring embarrassment to her kingdom and her family.

The news reached Sapphire quicker than Aslan expected. He met her in the garden where she was sitting by the fountain looked down at her reflection. "Cousin," he said.

"How very strange that all of a sudden Lord Charles comes saying that his daughter is to marry prince Caspian," said Sapphire.

"King Caspian," he corrected.

"I wonder how that came to happen. After all I don't believe I ever heard of the engagement before, unless people have been keeping things from me,"

"The last king kept things from all sorts of people Sapphire, I don't think you would have made a difference,"

"Yes, that man always did underestimate my powers, foolish, too made he's dead though, I'm not able to punish him anymore," she pouted. She looked at Aslan and smirked. "Aslan, you cruel beast, don't you feel any remorse for the prince or my princess,"

Aslan frowned. "You may believe that I don't care for Susan -

"You don't," she interrupted.

"the truth is I do."

"You know what your problem is Aslan, you play by the rules too much." she told him.

"Please tell me you didn't come her to try to break off the engagement," he said.

"I actually was thinking about it on my way here but then I realized that the person that should settle this is Caspian. If he truly cares about Susan he'll break off the engagement if not..." she shrugged and stood up."I don't think it is a hard task, everyone in the kingdom is already greatly appreciative of Susan, I doubt they'll care who he actually chooses but I'm sure they would prefer Susan as the princes bride instead of some strange girl they have never heard of,"

"I understand how tough this must be for the king to take in -

"Oh please," she interrupted. "You don't understand a thing, you've never been in love before Aslan, you can't look at me and tell me that you actually understand what he's going through."

"Must you always interrupt me," he said annoyed.

"Only when you say idiotic things," she replied. "Let's go talk some place more private, I sense that girl in coming,"

"Will you not stay and greet her,"

"You want me to greet the girl who is tying to marry the man my princess is possibly in love with, and you wonder why I detest you, let's go," she demanded. Aslan followed her obligingly. "Sapphire, what do you mean by possibly?" he asked curious.

"Well for one she has not actually said she loves him and lately she's been turning her attention to the dark king Lucian," explained Sapphire. Aslan stopped. "King Lucian," he repeated shocked.

Over at King Lucian's castle Derek and Marcus were eying the king with confused looks on their faces. King Lucian was by the window looking outside with a bright smile on his face. "My king, please inform us why you are so....happy," said Marcus. Lucian turned to the two and walked towards them."Because, dear friends, I have just illiminated the competetion," he answered. The two men looked at him even more confused but Lucian just smiled and turned back to the window.


	6. Secrets

"You don't honestly believe Susan is attracted to King Lucian," said Aslan.

"There is a possibility that she is. One cannot say for sure. Maybe if you had been there when he arrived at my castle you could have seen for yourself the way they looked at each other. Oh and of course Caspian, one cannot forget the look of hate and jealously in his eyes," said Sapphire with an amused expression on her beautiful face. Aslan shook his head and the two continued walking deeper into the gardens away from the approaching Ophelia.

"Does Susan know about the engagement?"

"She will soon enough. I'm not sure how she's react though; you know she was never the angry type but then she was never the depressed type either."

"How did you find out?"

"Aslan I'm always keeping tabs on you, there will never be a time when you know something I don't. But let's change the subject. I think we should go visit his majesty up at that dark gloomy setting he calls a palace, I'm curious to know what is going on with him,"

"You want me to accompany you," he said surprised.

"Why of course, so you can be the pawn if anything is to happen. Don't you know in chess it's the pawns that get sacrificed first before anything else," she said. Aslan groaned in irritation while Sapphire laughed. She always loved getting under his skin. It wasn't that she disliked him but at the same time she didn't like him. The reason why was never clear and frankly neither one cared one bit. Aslan was never affected by Sapphires cruel remarks so he did nothing to stop her and still tried to keep peace between them even though it was useless.

"Honestly though Aslan something's up and you and I have to find out what it is. Now you know normally I wouldn't come to you for assistance-

"You have never come to me for assistance,"

"The only reason I am is because my beloved is not well and needs to stay in bed, and Jinx needs to watch things in the palace so that leaves you to be my guinea pig,"

"Sapphire as much as I would like to help you-

"PERFECT. I'll call on you to give you all the details. I have to go now I've been here far too long, goodbye," and with that said she disappeared. Aslan sighed and shook in head. "She always has to get the last word," muttered Aslan.

Back at the palace Caspian was pacing up and down his room thinking of a solution to his very big problem. He knew he had to think of something before the news hit Susan but nothing was coming to mind. The worse part of it was that neither Aslan nor anyone else was helping him come up with any suggestions. It made Caspian feel alone and the one person he knew he could turn to was of course the same person he was hiding the secret from. So what was he to do? The thought of running away always crossed his mind but he was a king now, running away was not an option when he had a kingdom to run. So what else was there?

"Caspian," said Edward as he stood by the door.

"Yes, what is it,"

"The Goddess was just here. I saw her talking to Aslan in the garden," he said. Caspian froze and he felt his whole body crash and fall like he was being shattered into pieces. Edward looked at him worried and went by his side nervous that the young king was about to collapse. Clearly his news was more shocking than he anticipated.

"Are you alright," he said concerned.

"If the Goddess was here that means she knows, which means Susan knows and now she hates me. She'll never speak or look at me again," Caspian said franticly, slightly losing his balance. Edward took his arms and helped guide him over to the chair but Caspian jumped up the second he sat down. "I have to go see Susan,"

"Caspian wait, you can't Aslan will not be happy,"

"I don't care." Caspian ran out of his room followed by Edward, making his way out of the palace so he could get his horse. Just as he reached the outside door he ran into Ophelia and the two fell to the ground.

"My King," Ophelia cried.

"Sorry," he quickly said. He kept running right after he got up and Ophelia just stared at him in shock while Edward appeared asking if she was alright. She let him help her up then she followed him as he ran in the direction that Caspian had went wondering what was going on with her husband to be.

While Caspian was in a rush to leave the palace Susan was in her room trying to write him a letter. She felt she should try and clear him up after the whole ordeal with him and King Lucian, seeing clearly that he did not approve of his cousin. The only problem was her letter wasn't coming out the exact way she had planned. She was on her fifth piece of paper and once more she was unsatisfied and crumpled it up into a ball adding it to the collection in her waste basket.

Serra was cleaning up her bathroom humming a small tune lightly to herself. She thought it was adorable how Susan and Caspian acted around each other and was happy to see that the queen's attention was on him rather than Lucian's. With him in mind she stopped humming and frowned. She really disliked the dark king and was scared for not only the kingdom but also Susan. She had seen the way he had looked at her the day he arrived out of nowhere and the look in his eyes scared her more than anything. It was obvious that he was no good and was definitely not to be trusted no matter what he said or how nice he acted but she was still worried that somewhere Susan had a soft spot for him. Hopefully she was mistaken.

After about an hour and a half later and ten pieces of paper, Susan finally finished her letter and was ready to have it sent to Narnia. As she left her room to find Jinx the little elf appeared with an anxious look on his face and Susan smiled when she saw him.

"Jinx," she called. The small creature turned and cried out when he saw Susan, quickly running away before she could catch up to him.

"What's gotten into him," she thought confused.

Jinx kept running until he reached the Goddess chambers. If it was one person he really wanted to avoid right now it was Susan. He didn't want to have to break the news to her about Caspian's engagement like he did with Sapphire. He knew her reaction would be ten times worse than the Goddess's and he didn't want to be around when she let out her fury.

'Sometimes I hate my job,' he said to himself.

"Oh quit whining Jinx, really, you act as if she's going to turn into a fire breathing dragon and burn you alive," said Sapphire who was resting on her bed.

"Goddess," Jinx said happily. "Your back, thank goodness. Tell me you're not going to make me tell Queen Susan the terrible news,"

"Of course not, I would never do that to you, your already frightened enough you poor thing," she said patting his head. "I'll tell her myself before she goes off and mails that letter of hers. Actually, I sense she's on her way over here right now,"

"Oh no," said Jinx quickly diving under the bed. A few seconds later the bedroom door opened even before Susan was about to knock and Sapphire smiled lovely at the young girl as she walked inside.

"Come sit by me Susan, I have something to tell you," she said.


End file.
